


【露中】心潮澎湃6

by FWHADL



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FWHADL/pseuds/FWHADL
Kudos: 13





	【露中】心潮澎湃6

“……伊万，你喝醉了。”  
“不，我很清醒。”  
伊万转而把王耀搂进怀里，让他兴奋的玩意直接顶在王耀的腿间。  
“我从没有这么清醒过。”

王耀带了一瓶椰汁来，伊万看着上面非常“怀旧”——其实算是有些辣眼的设计感到新奇。  
“别看它这样，很好喝的，我家乡那边的，嗯，算是特产。”  
伊万礼节性的尝了一口，然后就继续兴冲冲的继续介绍王耀他喜欢的香槟，王耀也不好回绝伊万的如此热情，勉为其难的也喝了一小杯。  
为了衬托电影的气氛，屋子里只开了柔和的夜灯，王耀看了看桌子上已经被伊万喝光的几瓶酒，感概父子俩还真是喝酒如喝水一般没有节制。  
“…伊万？…伊万，这里冷，回去卧室睡吧，好吗？”  
王耀看着正窝在自己颈间，舒服到打着小呼噜的伊万，棱角分明的五官早已不是初见时瘦削柔弱的样子，伊万变得高大，强壮，王耀都有些支撑不住他的重量了。  
“伊万？”  
王耀架着伊万的肩膀，尝试想要把他拉起来，盖在伊万身上的毛毯滑下，王耀意外的看见他胯间那个精神无比的帐篷。  
王耀移开了目光，平静的继续扛着伊万，要把他搬回卧室。  
“小耀。”  
身上的重压更甚，王耀一个趔趄，被伊万压回沙发上。  
尽管喝了很多酒，可伊万嘴里依然是一股清新的漱口水味道，似乎是柚子味的，伊万开始的时候亲得有些笨拙，只知道含住王耀的嘴唇摩挲着，试探着点了点他的牙齿，但伊万很快就进入状态，王耀闭紧的嘴被他只是轻轻摩挲了腰腹，便忽的松开，伊万乘虚而入，捧着王耀的头不断加深这个吻。  
“你喝醉了，伊万。”  
伊万下一刻就被王耀的大腿一个格挡技卡住脖子，按倒在一旁。  
“我没醉。”  
王耀这才发现，伊万还没真的用力。  
“我一直都很清醒。”  
伊万一只手顺势轻易钳住了王耀的双手，他径直欺身而上，让王耀的臀部对上他昂扬的分身。  
“小耀……唔……小耀……”  
是酒精的作用吧，亦或是伊万的贼心使然，但那都不重要了，伊万麻利的解开自己的腰带，模仿着交合的频率不断磨蹭着王耀的股间。  
“求你了……我也不知道怎么回事…好难受……”  
王耀还算是淡定，他努力稳住身形，一边对伊万的出格恩威并施。  
“……伊万，你先放开我，我教你怎么解决。”  
在屡次反抗被伊万压下后，王耀不得不用了最后一张王牌。  
伊万顿了一下，似乎是没听清，又似乎是不想轻易放手。  
“伊万，疼。”  
王耀装作吃痛的样子，伊万立刻就松开了他的手，还心疼抱着他起来，帮他揉着手腕。  
气氛不知是平静下来亦或是尴尬，王耀摸索着在不被伊万发觉的情况下，往沙发边缘移，但伊万还是察觉到了，脸上满是不甘和委屈，气呼呼的揪着王耀的手，直接放在自己鼓囊囊的内裤上。  
“为什么我不可以？……我喜欢你，小耀。”  
伊万的身躯像是一堵墙一般猛地压过来，王耀的嘴唇再次被堵住，伊万发泄的又啃又咬，但比那更出格的是，伊万强迫着王耀的手，上下疏解着急不可耐滑出内裤的天柱。  
那东西烫得王耀以为自己是握着烧红的铁棒，伊万引导他细细触摸着自己的分身，每一处兴奋的血管凸起，都把对王耀的激烈渴求暴露无遗。  
“我忍不住了。”  
“伊万，不行。”  
王耀看着那对眼眸，和伊凡相差无几的紫色，他心里的责任和负罪感完全压过当下淫靡的气息围绕的失控感。  
“……不行，伊万，不行。”  
伊万发出低低的呜咽声，头埋在王耀散开的黑发间，深吸着他脖颈间的香气，磨蹭着。  
“…我知道的，你是伊凡…父亲的爱人，我知道的，”伊万不依不饶的伸手摸去王耀的裤头，颤抖着要脱下。  
“为什么我不行，你看，”伊万贴上去，期待的看着王耀，疯似的吻着王耀的脸，“我和他有什么不一样…我会对你更好，不会像他那样逼迫你——”  
“伊万！”  
王耀的声音已有些不稳。  
“……别说了，我们……不行。”  
伊万紧紧靠在王耀怀里，发出隐隐的低泣声。  
“可我爱你。”  
“我知道……这是很正常的，你会对有好感的人产生依恋，这会让你感觉舒服，但是这并不是爱情，这只是安心的感觉太好了，让你以为这是爱情，对不对？”  
王耀感觉到身下一冷，伊万已经撕扯着脱下了他的裤子，那根炽热的性器径直抵在他的股间。  
伊万抓得他更紧了，王耀根本挣脱不开，最后只得长叹一声，默默闭上眼睛。  
“我爱你，我很确信。”  
“非常确信。”  
王耀皱起眉，强忍着不发出任何声音，他感觉到那股肉刃已经堪堪的顶进穴口，在没有润滑剂的帮助下强行插进来。  
但是他没有阻止，这就像是他接受了这场背德的性事，还配合着一样，他宁可当成伊万单方面的发泄，有些干涩的甬道，伊万青涩的抽动，带来的难以想象的剧痛，但王耀还是生生忍住了。  
伊万低吼着一寸寸开拓着，王耀里面很暖，很紧，这样被他深深包围的感觉伊万欲罢不能。  
王耀只得不断调整呼吸，忍受着伊万越来越入迷的猛烈抽插，他知道他肯定受伤流血了，但他只是咬紧嘴唇，一言不发。  
伊万不断抽插，开拓，他想要王耀舒服，也享受沉沦其中，但对于同性性事，他还是第一次，生疏而不得章法。  
“对不起……”  
伊万最后草草的在射之前拔出来，手忙脚乱的拿毛毯疏解过，看着王耀腿间的一片狼藉，伊万愣了好久，才想起来应该把王耀抱去浴室清理。  
但王耀推开了他的手，自己站起来，披了一件衬衣独自去清洁自己。  
伊万的手反复伸出去又收回来，最后只好委屈的垂下。

王耀第二天清早就走了，伊万听见楼下关门的声音，无奈的揉了揉自己整夜失眠的脸。


End file.
